The Kidnap of Harry Watson
by happy-rea
Summary: Mycroft worries constantly and so in an effort to find out what is happening at 221b Baker street kidnaps Harry. John is not impressed.  T for swearing


A/N: Heyya i am finally back, enjoy this one shot which was beta'd by myprentend but i've played around with it since so any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sherlock

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Enjoy (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

As Harry woke up, she had all the symptoms of a hangover – this was not unusual. However, waking up tied to a chair in an abandoned car park? That was definitely unusual. Even by Harry Watson's standards.

"Oh, you're finally awake." A man stood in front of her and she lifted her head to spit in his direction. He raised an eyebrow. "Really, Miss Watson. I expect better of you."

"Who the hell are you?" She growled at him, trying to remember what her brother said about hostage situations, but unfortunately her head was pounding too much for her to remember anything.

"Your brother said the same thing." The man said dismissively.

"If you've hurt John..." She threatened. Harry knew that she wasn't really in a position to threaten anyone, but she couldn't help it. John had been broken when he returned to England, and he seemed to have started picking up the pieces slowly.

"Nonsense, we had a nice conversation, he turned down my offer and he went home." He gave her a sinister smile. "I worry."

"Why?" Harry asked, unable to help herself.

"He's moved in to 221b Baker Street with one Sherlock Holmes."

This was the first Harry had heard of this but she didn't mention it. "Yes, and what has it got to do with you?"

"I worry, constantly."

"Who the hell are you?" Again the reply was a raised eyebrow and she didn't think she was going to get more than that, but he spoke again.

"An interested party, nothing more. I have an offer for you, Miss Watson."

"What?"

"I give you some money and you tell me all you can about your brother and his flat mate."

"What would you want to know?" She asked sure she was missing something.

"Nothing illegal, just what they are up to, nothing you'd..." He trailed off as at this point when his phone went off. "Ahh," He winced slightly looking at the number.

He seemed to contemplate picking it up, Harry thought, but eventually he answered. "Dr Watson."

Harry was shocked, and even more shocked when she heard what John had to say through the phone. "MYCROFT HOLMES!"

"Yes, I believe that is my name."

"May I ask why you are trying to bribe my younger sister?"

"Ahh, well."

"Sherlock has out witted you." John laughed through the phone.

"No, he hasn't" The man, Mycroft, spat back quickly.

"Actually, brother, I have." Sherlock said from behind Harry. Mycroft looked up at him, annoyed. John just smiled at him, gun hanging loose in his hand, before he hung up.

"See, the funny thing is Mycroft; I don't like you hurting my family." Mycroft tried to say something but John continued. "I know you worry, but I'm a big brother too and I worry about my sister. So you can imagine how I reacted when Sherlock told me that you would be kidnapping Harry."

"She was always safe, which is more than I can say for some of your activities." Mycroft pointed out dryly.

"True" John agreed "But then, the three of us go looking for it. Harry doesn't. So here's the deal, you can come round once a month to do the big brother act, more if you feel that won't work and you," he started to step forward until he was right in front of Mycroft. Even though he was the shorter it didn't stop him being intimidating. "Stay. Away. From. My. Family"

"Captain Watson we have a deal" Mycroft agreed, despite Sherlock's complaints in the background.

"Good. Well, come to 221b on Saturday. Now I have to go to work and explain to Sarah why I won't be in today." He paused to think. "Do you think she'll believe that I was rescuing my sister who had been kidnapped by Sherlock's brother?"

"Your first date involved her being kidnapped." Sherlock pointed out dryly as he undid the ropes around Harry's arms.

"Valid point." John said turning round to smile at them. "Come on Harry, let's get you home." He glared at Sherlock which Sherlock took to mean 'Don't say anything,' and he nodded in reply.

Mycroft decided he should probably say something although he wasn't sure what he should say as he had never found himself on the back foot like this before. "I can call the surgery for you."

"No" Sherlock said but John smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you Mycroft, after all you are the one who kidnapped Harry. I think having the government apologise for me not being at work is good enough - although you had better tell them the truth."

"You doubt I would tell them anything different?" Mycroft asked.

"You're a Holmes, I doubt everything and nothing." John shot back.

"Touché" Mycroft murmured. He started swinging his umbrella and walked in the opposite direction. "Good bye, Miss Watson. It was nice meeting you."

Harry stared at the man's back before turning onto her brother. "John, will you please explain?"

He just laughed and she noticed he was the same man he was before he left. John Watson was no longer broken; he was a whole man again. "When we get you home Harry. You coming, Sherlock?"

"You invited my brother to ours on Saturday." Sherlock glowered at him.

"He kidnapped Harry." John pointed out. "Besides, I never said we would be there, just that if he wanted to go round he could."

Sherlock laughed and nodded. "You're catching up John; I didn't see that one coming."

Harry looked at the two men and decided she should remind them where they were. "What the FUCK was that?"

"That, Harry," John replied. "Was me beating the Holmes brothers. Something that you are unlikely to see ever again." He got a bit more serious. "It's my world now Harriet, my war, something that you should never have been involved in." She glared daggers at him for using her full name but understood why he did. John just laughed before speaking again. "Now, home. And then you can explain why you got so pissed that they found you in a ditch."

Harry ducked her head in shame and allowed herself to be lead out. She didn't like the idea of her older brother placing himself into a warzone again, especially if he was on easy speaking terms with one of the main players, but as he and his flat mate also seemed to be main players, she thought she could get over it. Still, did he need to lecture her in front of his flat mate, she wasn't twelve, damn him. She would prove him wrong. She wasn't an alcoholic and could stop drinking whenever she wanted to.

If she had looked she would have seen Sherlock smile at John and give the thumbs up and John smile back before falling silent. Harriet Watson had just been expertly manipulated by two of the biggest players in the London underground war and she was none the wiser.

It was only when she had got herself Teetotal, two years later, when she worked out what her brother had done. And by that time it was too late to do anything about it.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) The End (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Short but sweet, please review and let me know what you think. I'm tempted to write what happens when Mycroft turns up on Saturday.

REVIEW

Happy-reader007


End file.
